User blog:Shadow7615/Gintoki Sakata vs. Segata Sanshiro
Gintoki Sakata vs. Segata Sanshiro is a joke What-If? episode of Death Battle, and the eleventh episode of the third season of Shadow7615's Death Battles. It features Gintoki Sakata from the anime/manga series, Gintama, and Segata Sanshiro from the glorious people at SEGA. Description Gintama VS SEGA! Their parodies are known worldwide, and their abilities extraordinary, will things the same after this? Interlude Wiz: Parody, whether for satirical or ironic purposes, is not without powerful combatants Boomstick: And you better remember that, because we’ve got two of them, both of which have taken their skills to unexpected heights. Wiz: Gintoki Sakata, the White Demon Boomstick: And Segata Sanshiro, Defender of the Sega Saturn… of all things. He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick! Wiz: And it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win… a Death Battle. Gintoki Wiz: In an alternate Edo period, aliens called the Amanto invaded Japan, and in a bizarre turn of events, Japan's Shōgun was impressed by the invaders and allowed them residence in their lands, which certainly divided the masses, including the many Samurai. Boomstick: With these new aliens here to stay, the shōgun also put the ban out on Samurai swords, and so the Samurai phased out of service, this left many of them without a job. One of the many people affected by this change was Gintoki Sakata. Wiz: Affected by the takeover and the banning of swords, Gintoki's life changed drastically, during the Joui War Gintoki disappeared for many years, and only reappeared once he opened his hire group, known as Yorozuya. He'd do any odd-job to get the money needed for the rent. Boomstick: One of the worst positions you could be in, trust me I know. Gintoki, however, managed to find some people who would work alongside him, Kagura, Shinpachi and Sadaharu, the four them together would take on any job, as long as it paid well. Wiz: With his experience as a former Samurai, Gintoki excels in swordsmanship, still easily retaining his mastery of it, even within this new Post-Samurai era. In addition, his strength, agility, and endurance are exceptional, as demonstrated by some of his feats. Boomstick: In combat, he wields his Toyako Bokuto, a wooden sword that substitutes for a real sword, it may just look like a wooden stick, but in truth, it's made from a ten-thousand-year-old tree from another planet, that can cut through almost anything! Wiz: In addition to his swordsmanship, Gintoki is also an expert in hand-to-hand combat, he can more consistently deal damaging attacks with his kicks and punches as opposed to his swordplay, which is backed up by his brawler-like fighting style. So he's in no real danger if disarmed. Boomstick: He also has great physical strength too, some consider him the strongest human, which is pretty important given there are much stronger aliens walking around the place. However, Gintoki has so much more to offer when we explore the gags of Gintama. Wiz: Correct, Gintama is a gag series that parodies many elements of Japanese culture, one of these is Shonen Jump, the very company that releases Gintama, and throughout the series, Gintoki has mimicked and used the abilities of other Shonen Jump characters. Boomstick: By parodying Bleach, Gintoki can transform into Getsuga himself, an ability that Gintoki improved upon so that he can sustain himself in that form, it's likely he can use Mugetsu as well, but we can't be too certain. Wiz: By parodying Dragon Ball, Gintoki is able to pilot the Flying Nimbus, as well as wield the Power Pole, Gintoki is also capable of Ki control, as he demonstrated he could fly, and finally he can use the Kamehameha technique, and also transform into the Super Saiyan state. Boomstick: By parodying JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, Gintoki can harness his Spiritual Affinity and call upon the powers of dead people's spirits, or people who were turned into Stands, since the Stand's powers vary between who he uses, we know he can distort space and create Dark Matter. Wiz: As well as draw upon the power of an Amanto, a physically superior species. And then there's perhaps his most peculiar feat of all, in a fit of rage Gintoki kicked a can so hard the resulting reaction caused an explosion visible from outer space, and somehow his accidental victim completely survived. Boomstick: But he's definitely got other weird and unusual feats to his name, like the time he empowered the blood-drinking sword Kusanagi by shoving it up into his ASS! His ASS Wiz! I've never seen a man have the stones to do that, I salute this man for making such a sacrifice. Wiz: Well... It didn't kill him, so there's no worry there. But Gintoki does have more down to earth feats, he's run fast enough to clear a long hallway in 6 seconds, to get a ticking timebomb out of the building, he's fast enough to run down the side of a building to prevent a woman from ending her own life. Boomstick: And one of my favorites is when he pierced through an opponent's guard with his bokuto by stabbing THROUGH their arms and chest! But he's not a brute, he's got precision on his side, such as when he sliced a cellphone in two while it was still in someone's hands! Gintoki is tough enough to ''' Wiz: However Gintoki is not without his fair share of weaknesses, namely his rage and anger, while it does make him faster and stronger thanks to acting on pure instinct, he is so focused on killing the enemy he will overlook minor important details until he calms down first. '''Boomstick: He's also pretty damn lazy, makes me look a lot less lazy by comparison, probably going to end up with diabetes if he's not careful, and while not a major contribution here, Gintoki is terrified of ghosts, which is odd considering he can use Stands, dead people's spirits. Wiz: But despite these things, Gintoki is still cunning and able to think of strategies when needed, his skill has been known around the world, hence why he gained the nickname of White Demon, Gintoki also has his tactical skill from the war to help him in fights. Boomstick: It really just matters how Gintoki feels on the day, you know? But he'll take necessary action when he needs to. Gintoki: The country? The skies? You can have them. I’m busy just protecting what’s right in front of me. I don’t know what’ll happen to me in the future, but if something has fallen at my feet, then the least I can do is pick it up. Segata Wiz: The year was 1997 and Japan’s video game market was booming. Nintendo, SEGA and Sony were the big three. But SEGA was starting to fall off, their latest console, the Sega Saturn was failing, and major games like Mario Kart 64 and Final Fantasy VII were leaving SEGA in the dust. Boomstick: This once great gaming giant looked like it was doomed, but just when things looked grim, SEGA found a savior, who mysteriously appeared one day and hatched a plan so stupidly life-endangering, that it might just work. This man was Segata Sanshiro. Wiz: Segata’s plan was simple, beat people into submission to make them play SEGA’s latest console, the Sega Saturn. And his plan worked! Sales of the Sega Saturn increased, as well as a similar increase in the hospitalization of Japanese youth. But just who is Segata? And where did he come from? Boomstick: We don’t know much, but we do know when he appeared he rocked a giant Sega Saturn on his back, doing so allowed him to train both his gaming skills and his physical prowess at the same time, I wonder if we could get stuff like that today, I’d like one of those. Wiz: And it’s not a bad idea either, Segata’s approach even landed him in a relationship with a video game character. Sakura Shinguji from Sakura Wars, but even with a relationship, Segata didn’t stop his training, in fact, his skill is quite absurd. He successfully scored a home run by kicking the baseball itself. Boomstick: He outran an Olympic speed skater by going over 60 miles per hour, with his bare feet! He also won the World Cup by throwing one of his teammates into the ball! Which then scored the winning goal, but he’s far more than just a skilled sportsman. Wiz: He’s a master of disguise, as well as break and entry, skills he needed in order to bring Sega Saturns to all the people of Japan. He can duplicate and resize himself an unlimited number of times, and one time he incapacitated an entire club full of people in only three moves. Boomstick: A testament to his skill as a martial artist, but his strongest and favorite technique is his judo throw, which so damn powerful it causes its victims to explode upon impact. And then explode again! These skills were exactly what terrorized Japan’s populace into getting Sega Saturns, and sure enough, Segata’s work paid off. Wiz: Thanks to his methods, the Sega Saturn’s sales skyrocketed and surpassed the Nintendo 64, but this supposedly caused Nintendo to fire a nuclear missile toward SEGA’s HQ, and with the stakes at their highest, Segata demonstrated perhaps his greatest feat of all time. He jumped from the rooftop of SEGA’s HQ and caught the missile with his bare hands. Boomstick: As I remember Wiz, the only way he could do that was to make the missile way less than it actually does, meaning he’s basically exempt from the laws of physics, Segata then redirected the missile and launched it into space, where he could still breathe and speak, somehow. Wiz: Correct, the feat simply couldn’t be possible, but Segata did so anyway. But not without consequences, namely his death. Many mourned the loss of a savior, a hero. But did Segata actually die that day? Today we can safely say he survived the whole ordeal! But we didn’t learn about his survival for around 15 years. Boomstick: Segata stayed in the shadows for quite some time, some games seem to include Segata, but not many of them ever specified if it was him, but in 2013 during a SEGA Concert, Segata reemerged and sang his own theme song, assuring the people he was alive. Wiz: In 2015, during an issue of Archie’s Sonic the Hedgehog comic, Segata took part in a tournament on Mobius, against SEGA’s own mascot, Sonic. Since Mobius is our Earth 3,000 years in the future, Segata did not simply survive, he’s outright immortal. Boomstick: In 2016, during the game Project x Zone 2, Byaku Shin was going to unite all the worlds into one chaotic universe, since this included the world of SEGA’s characters, Segata stepped out of the shadows and helped fight this Multiverse threat, he even reunited with his girlfriend, and they fought alongside each other once again. Wiz: Clearly death nor threats to the universe are enough to stop Segata from doing what he does best, but he is not without his own set of fallbacks, his judo throw, for example, is completely ineffective against zombies. Boomstick: And while his efforts did let the Sega Saturn get a successor, the Sega Dreamcast, it ultimately wasn’t enough, and Segata ended up only prolonging the inevitable. As SEGA withdrew from the console market in the early 2000s. Wiz: Perhaps this ultimate fate of SEGA’s consoles is why Segata remains in the shadows even to this very day, perhaps he is waiting for another modern-day crisis at SEGA to occur so he can re-emerge and save SEGA once again. Boomstick: Maybe the changes in time have left Segata in an era where he is no longer needed, Nintendo and SEGA are basically best friends now, especially after their rivalry in the 90s. Wiz: That may be why Segata only appears so rarely now, hoping to protect the many friends and fans he’s created thanks to his actions. Boomstick: Regardless, if he does come back, we all better make sure we know what he asks of us. Segata Sanshiro: Sega satan shiro! (You must play the Sega Saturn!) DEATH BATTLE! Japan was experiencing a relatively peaceful period of time, and life itself could be regarded as simply going along smoothly, no one would object, businesses were productive, people had chosen to spend their time enjoying what had become a very relaxing couple of weeks, things had gone so well in fact that the Yorozuya had managed to accomplish their odd jobs and gain a notable sum of wealth, but it was never going to be used on the rent. The residence that held the base of operations for the Yorozuya was empty, not a single soul in sight. One might assume that everyone had gone away on a day off, or that some special day had been planned and people flocked to participate in the masses, In truth there was a single person present, a man in his twenties, wearing an outfit primarily composed of white and black, he carried a wooden bokuto on his person and had silver-white hair. However, you couldn't quite see that because this person was carrying a tall cardboard box, thick enough to house something within, the person kicked down the front door of the Yorozuya's residence and entered, desperately looking for a place that he could drop this box before his arms give out. Fortunately for him, the couch was within mere feet, and after a couple of seconds of redirecting his movement, he finally planted that box onto the couch. He too dropped himself onto the couch, clearly exhausted by the weight he just carried, "Those damn bastards sure sold this to us, but couldn't do the delivery, and with Shinpachi and Kagura away I couldn't ask anyone for help." This was Gintoki Sakata, and he was out of energy, he simply left the box beside him and nearly sunk into the couch to simply find relaxation. "Well, I do think it'll be for the better, we don't get new televisions all the time," Gintoki commented on the purchase he had made, a new television unit, one that was an upgrade to their existing one. "I'll give it a couple of hours, that'll be enough," Gintoki remarked as he further allowed the offer of relaxation to tend to his body, completely ignoring the packaging and the television within, and within minutes Gintoki successfully succumbed and fell asleep. As he correctly estimated, a couple of hours passed before Gintoki awoke once again, he looked around and remember he still had television to set up and get working. "Oh yeah, Shinpachi and Kagura would probably like to enjoy it when they come back, so I better get to it." Gintoki rose from the couch and stood on his two feet. Gintoki finally got to work on setting up the television, though the instructions were a necessity for him since he was that determined to have this completed in time for his friends to return. Gintoki spent another hour of simply figuring out how the cords and plugs work and how to receive the signal. One hour later, Gintoki successfully got the television working, Gintoki breathed a sigh of relief as his part was finally over, he decided to switch the television on to see what kind of programs were available to them, since a lot of people were out enjoying themselves. After a brief moment, the television had received a signal and the screen finally began to display. Deciding that he would indulge in watching television, to see how this new one compares to their old one, he leaves the television running on the very first channel he had chosen. the television played a commercial, it featured a group of young individuals, all of whom possessing weapons and fighting in mechanized robots of sorts, Gintoki was a bit bewildered. The commercial continued and showed a woman in her early adult years with purple hair, wearing a pink kimono, she looked important. The commercial was approaching its conclusion, where it showed the girl running toward a man dressed in a pure white martial arts gi, the two embraced one another in a hug before revealing that it was advertising a video game, which the commercial dubbed, "Sakura Wars", the game was also shown alongside a device, which the commercial concluded by saying it was available on the Sega Saturn, ending with a phrase, "Sega satan shiro." Gintoki had become complacent and figured that the advertisement was one of many, and so he laid back and shifted his attention from the television to simply just dozing off once again, A new commercial began playing, this time it was two youths in the streets, only for them to be approached by a man dressed in a martial arts gi, Gintoki's attention was quickly drawn back to the television as he realized that the man in this commercial the same one from the prior. A bit perplexed, Gintoki then saw that the youths had been victims of the man's attack, in which the commercial ended up concluding with the same phrase, "Sega satan shiro.", Gintoki started to think maybe the television was broken, and so he decided to change the channel on the television once again, thinking he would watch just about anything at this point. But his actions proved to be futile, and the same man once again appeared in another commercial. This time the man appeared to be in a dance club, where he demonstrated his martial arts prowess by performing only three techniques, which somehow resulted in everyone present laying on the floor, except the man. Gintoki realized the TV has to be broken somewhere and stood back up to go and deal with this problem he claimed to have found. But as he began his approach to the television, the man from the commercials jumped out of the damn television! Gintoki recoiled almost immediately, "What the heck!? Is this television possessed!?" Gintoki blinked to make sure he wasn't seeing things, the man from the commercials was now standing in front of him, the commercial then played a theme song, "Segata Sanshiro! Segata Sanshiro! Sega satan shiro!" with his name now reaching new places, Segata Sanshiro commenced his plans by observing his surroundings, looking for a Sega Saturn in this residence. Understandably caught off guard, Gintoki remained still, seeing what was going to happen, Segata confirmed that this residence did not have a Sega Saturn, and so he grabbed the giant Sega Saturn from his back. And with a mighty throw, Segata hurled the console directly toward Gintoki, seeing the giant projectile approaching him, Gintoki swiftly held his bokuto and sliced the Sega Saturn in half, landing on the ground in two separate pieces. Not having suspected the abilities of the man, Segata was a bit stunned. Gintoki, however, had become annoyed, a man had shown up in his headquarters, appearing from within his new television and trying to throw things at him, Gintoki would have been angry, but he didn't feel enraged, only bizarrely uncertain as to what was even happening. Gintoki still held onto his bokuto but didn't take on any sort of fighting stance. Segata responded by entering a fighting stance of his own. FIGHT! (Cue Bring it On! - J-Stars Victory VS) With his confidence in his abilities, Segata shouts and makes a running start toward Gintoki, opening the fight a punch, aiming for Gintoki's head, but a swift response from Gintoki blocked Segata's punch. Gintoki decided to try that himself and successfully punched Segata in the head, Segata did not seem entirely phased by this attack and used his leg to perform a strike at Gintoki's legs. Reacting in time, Gintoki swung his bokuto, smacking against Segata's leg. Not deterred by the skill of his opponent, Segata continued to employ his physical prowess against Gintoki. Their squabble continued for a short time, Gintoki decided to use his bokuto to attack Segata. His attack was successful, and Segata was halted for a moment, but Segata bounced by and by aiming his fist carefully, punched Gintoki's arm. the strike was potent enough that it sent a jolt through Gintoki's body, causing him to drop his bokuto onto the ground. An opening having been established thanks to his actions, Segata grabbed Gintoki and executed one of his oldest techniques, a shoulder throw. Working effectively, Gintoki slammed against the ground, seeing that Segata was indeed a skilled martial artist, and knew that this fight needed to be taken more seriously, "This is some weird turn of events, he shows up through my television, throws things at me, and now he's actually a skilled fighter?" Gintoki momentarily lamented. With his opponent on the ground, Segata waited until his opponent could stand back up on his two feet, in just seconds Gintoki had managed to do so. Segata re-entered his fighting stance and made another charge toward Gintoki. though not a martial artist himself, Gintoki is an expert of hand-to-hand combat. Gintoki anticipated an attack, and he was correct in guessing it would be a punch, Gintoki turned his whole body, avoiding Segata's punch. Thanks, due in no small part to his battle tactics, Gintoki created an opening for himself and delivered a much sturdier and fiercer punch than before, it's potency alone knocked Segata to the other side of the room they were both in, Segata had fallen onto one knee from such a powerful punch, but knew that he wouldn't be bested so easily. Gintoki and Segata stared each other down, Gintoki quickly realized his bokuto was within his reach. Having closely analyzed his opponent, Segata realized that the wooden object was of interest to his opponent, and knew he would make an attempt to retrieve it, The two moved as fast as they could to reach the bokuto in the center, Gintoki reached it first and quickly used to strike Segata, who was just barely slower. Segata was impressed by the speed of his opponent. And so attempted to hit even harder than he had done before. But Gintoki had anticipated he would be attacked while he was on the ground retrieving his weapon, and so he whacked his bokuto as hard as he could against Segata's head, however Segata did not seem as affected this time, Gintoki felt that shiver down his spine "Oh shit, Oh shit, Oh shit, Oh shit!" Gintoki cursed beneath his breath, Segata re-commenced that attack he tried to do originally, but Gintoki using the ground to help him maneuver out of the way. Gintoki climbed back up and turned around to Segata, but the martial artist was ready, at the very moment Gintoki was able to continue, Segata rushed ahead like a bull and grabbed Segata, still running, the two then crash through the wall of the Yorozuya residence, leaving a noticeable open gap. "Goddamn it!" Gintoki exclaimed! "That's not even my house!" Gintoki having realized his rent would now have to be joined with fees to repair that wall only gave him more frustration. (Cue Ethan Meixsell - Thor's Hammer) But now their scenery had completely changed, their fight had been taken to the streets, fortunately, no one was here or else there may have been even bigger problems, Gintoki still had his bokuto, but decided that using it against a martial artist might do more bad than good. Gintoki put his weapon back onto his person, instead simply wanting to fight with his own skills. Segata didn't have any objections, and the two went into battle once again. The two men both unleashed punches simultaneously, their fists struck against each other, the combined force of their colliding fists caused a shockwave which affected the nearby buildings, causing loose windows and floors to fly open and any loose objects to fly rampantly around the area, The two both exchange a number of blows as a faster rate, with Gintoki's brawler-style contending with Segata's martial arts. Their exchanges continued for a short while longer. Being on a different terrain did not affect either of their performances, but Gintoki slipped up and gave Segata a chance to strike true, Segata put his maximum effort into this attack, Gintoki then lifted an unusual smile from his face, he knew an opening his own had presented itself. While Segata carried through with his punch, Gintoki had executed his plan perfectly, successfully goading Segata into focusing on the upper half of the body that the lower half was ignored. And thanks to that, Gintoki executed a sweeping kick at Segata's legs, successfully knocking Segata off his feet and stumbling onto the ground. Gintoki dodged the attempted attack from Segata. With his opponent on the ground, Gintoki walked to get some distance between him and Segata. As he walked Gintoki felt gripping-feeling on his outfit, Gintoki was paralyzed as he realized immediately it was Segata. The defender of the Sega Saturn was not close to being done yet. With that firm grip on Gintoki's leg, Segata build up the strength get back onto his feet, and without hesitation, Segata grabbed Gintoki and with two hands Segata threw Gintoki into the Yorozuya building, creating a second hole in the wall. Gintoki somehow managed to back onto his feet and complain even more, "That's even more money now, goddamn it!", now becoming enraged, Gintoki approached Segata in the fraction of a second, Segata was unprepared. With his inner feelings coming up to the surface, Gintoki pulled out his bokuto and thrust it directly at Segata, the ferocity and velocity of the thrust gave Segata only a pocket of time to take action, Segata raised his arms in front of him, holding down his fortress, Segata would not let himself budge. Gintoki shouted as he applied even more pressure with his bokuto, while Segata's defense was strong, it was not impenetrable. The pressure from the bokuto was proving to be so great that it was going to go through Segata if it couldn't be stopped, Gintoki kept applying pressure. The pressure has continued to be built without being stopped started to take a toll on Segata, drawing blood from his arm. Segata felt this pain and knew that it would only prolong the inevitable to keep going like this. With no other choice, Segata shouted and pushed his arms to his sides. The strength of his arms altered the course of the bokuto, now it was only going to graze along his arm instead of penetrating through it, Gintoki did not yield, and so Segata exploited that decision, Segata using his right arm punched the bokuto itself, disarming Gintoki and breaking guard. With this chance now open to him. Segata roared and delivered a firm headbutt to Gintoki. The sheer potency of that attack made Gintoki draw blood as well. (Cue Snapped - Air Gear) The two men knew their fight needed to start incorporating their more unusual and fantastic abilities, anything that could help turn the tide in their favor. With blood being drawn, both of them reached this same conclusion in their minds. Gintoki channeled the power of his Stand, or rather his friend, Shimura Tae, and began forming dark matter in his hands, this black substance took Segata by complete bewilderment, he'd never seen anything like before. Not letting himself be vulnerable in a moment of building power, Gintoki rushed toward Segata and employed the use of punches with his spare hand, and kicks to compensate of the lack of his second freehand. Remaining cautious, Segata has no idea what could even happen if he happens to get hit by that substance forming in Gintoki's hand. A few moments pass and Gintoki begins to fight like his usual self again, with the dark matter for his usage. Segata lands a kick on Gintoki's chest, sending his opponent back several meters, having gained some distance, Segata didn't spend the time to think on his next course of action, he simply knew what he was going to do. Gintoki decided now was the time to use his dark matter, he blitzes forward in the fraction of a second, Segata was surprised it happened a second time, but knew this was exactly the moment Gintoki would strike. Gintoki readied a punch, one including the dark matter, and chose Segata's head once again, Segata, however, did not hesitate this time, having anticipated a quick approach Segata grabbed Gintoki, and without letting another moment pass, Segata mustered all the strength he could to throw Gintoki into the air, launching a fair distance, at least thirty meters, Gintoki crashed into the ground, suddenly an explosion appeared where Gintoki had landed. And even more bizarrely, a second explosion went off shortly thereafter, this explosion leveled the entire town around them, not a single building remained standing, Gintoki being completely unsure of how he even survived a double explosion slowly made his back up onto his feet, using his knees to support him. Gintoki looked around and saw everything in their immediate area had been obliterated by the explosions. Despite the destructive potency of what he had just witnessed, he felt relief knowing that there was no one within the town to be a victim, Gintoki used that relief to help complete standing back up on two feet. Segata approached him slowly, as Gintoki recalled his bokuto was no longer on his person. Reminding him it was time to use his other abilities, the ones that the writers clearly only ever did for gags. "Well, I guess it can't be helped after all," Gintoki commented. With Segata arriving as he finished talking to himself. The two stared one another down, with Gintoki being more noticeably damaged than Segata. The fight was certainly far from either, as far as both were concerned. Segata remained sturdy and still, but Gintoki was eager to fight, making a running sprint toward Segata, and with a shout, Gintoki punched Segata as hard as he could. The momentum of the punch, however, was suddenly halted when someone who wasn't Segata grabbed Gintoki's arm, the White Demon was never expecting a third party, he turned to his right to see who had stopped him, suddenly a sheer face of panic completely painted Gintoki's expression, as he had been stopped by Segata. Gintoki looked forward and saw Segata, and then looked back at this individual. It was still Segata. "What the crap is going on!?" Gintoki exclaimed. (Cue Yooo - Kabuki Sound Effect) Gintoki then looked around him and saw an entire legion of Segata Sanshiro, all looking exactly like Segata, with absolutely no unique distinctions to them whatsoever, "Oh crap..." Gintoki said to himself, The Segata's all perform the same stance. Not wasting any time in putting their plans into motion, one Segata clone emerges from behind Gintoki, grabbing, and then throwing Gintoki to more clones behind him, two of the clones kick Gintoki in the back, reversing the momentum, sending Gintoki forward. Another clone of Segata jumps into the air and lands on top of Gintoki, immediately planting him into the ground. The original Segata watches on as most of his clones start congregating around Gintoki and proceeding to battle him. A huge pillar of white energy emits from within the masses of Segata clones, and the resulting shockwave launches all the Segata clones away, the main Segata looks on in complete confusion, not having any idea of what just happened. (Cue Stand Up Be Strong - Bleach) As the Segata clones all break away from where Gintoki was, Segata looked in shock and awe, gazing upon a man dressed in a white gi, but with changes to his body, long pitch-black hair extended beyond shoulder-length, what appeared like bandages covered the body's right arm, torso, neck, and even the mouth. Unusual black markings that resembled a flame spread across the left arm, a cloak of sorts covered his lower body. What threw Segata off guard the most was the smoky black energy forming around this being, seeing that a crater in the ground had been created as a result, Segata concluded this was Gintoki, his opponent all along. With there being some clones left, Segata decided to use more of power, and transform himself, Segata increased his size, becoming a giant Segata. With a roar from Segata, he made an attack against the transformed Gintoki, but it was effortlessly evaded. The clones all then charged at Gintoki, approaching him quickly. Seeing that he had no other option, Gintoki decided he needed to use the technique that made this transformation famous. As though he was grabbing an imaginary sword, Gintoki closed his hand halfway, the smoky black energy then filled that gap, as though it was willing itself to be a sword for Gintoki. Holding his arm upward, it looked like he was holding this hypothetical sword up to the sky, the clones and Segata closed the distance and collectively attacked at once, But this was just what Gintoki had wanted, and with a single look toward the giant Segata and quickly performed a downward motion with his hand "Mugetsu". As his hand completed the downward motion. A veil of pitch-black energy erupts upward, traveling forward as well. The Segata clones and the giant Segata himself are all caught in the attack, and they all become overwhelmed by the huge area of effect, bringing silence to the fight for a good while. Gintoki looked at his surroundings as his transformation reverts, his black long hair vanishing, shifting back to his traditional silver-white hair. The samurai looked aimlessly around the once-standing town, seeing that things appeared to finally be over. But the silence broke shortly thereafter, with Segata suddenly landing on the ground with great force. (Cue Sega Saturn, Shiro! - Project x Zone 2: Brave New World) "Sega satan shiro!" Segata shouted with tremendous power, appearing completely unscathed by Gintoki's Mugetsu. As for Gintoki, a great shadow cast over his eyes, "Damn it all!" Gintoki thought to himself. His teeth gritting against each other, and his fists tightly gripped, Segata roared as he sprinted toward the idle Gintoki, "At this point, it seems like nothing is going to take him down", Gintoki's frustration continued to rise, as Segata got closer. Gintoki gazed down at the ground, seeing an aluminum can. "I'm probably gonna lose my head after all this, in that case, I'll just kick it well!" Gintoki swung his left leg back, collectively gathering all his frustrations, Segata had almost approached Gintoki. But finally, Gintoki kicked the aluminum can with as much force behind the kick as he could muster, immediately upon contact, the can emit a red-colored glow, and launched from the ground, traveling forward at a breakneck speed. "Go!" Gintoki yelled! The can blitzed ahead so quickly it approached Segata before he could react. Immediately thereafter, the can crashed into Segata's head, and its momentum halted. The sheer exertion from the kick even caused the can to condense its cylindrical shape. But the can still gave off a red glow, moments later the can's kinetic energy finally erupted, triggering a huge red explosion. A huge trail of what looked like a red beam rushed forward! The beam traveled so far it quickly escaped Earth's atmosphere, the beam almost struck the moon! But thankfully it died down before any impact could be made. Back on Earth Gintoki looked in sheer astonishment, "I didn't think it would like when I did it to the shogun!" Gintoki was completely caught off guard by his own skill. Within the immediate vicinity of the explosion, things died down at a similar time to the beam that escaped orbit, as the dust cleared and returned to what the battlefield normally looked like, Gintoki looked everywhere around him, seeing if Segata is nearby in any way, or if he's hiding somewhere, but quick observation notes that there isn't anywhere to hide, if Segata was here, he would have already made his presence known, Gintoki breathed a sigh of relief, he looked and saw his bokuto not far from he stood. Slowly walking over, Gintoki reached down and retrieved his bokuto, and stored it back into his gi. Seeing that the entire town was completely in ruins, Gintoki at least found solace in the fact he wouldn't need to pay rent anymore, but before Gintoki could laugh at that idea, he heard a noise, booming, loud and as though it was being projected onto him from above, Gintoki covered his ears for a moment as he quickly sprung himself around to see what the heck was going on, and where that noise was coming from. "Sega satan shiro!" Gintoki heard the noise much more clearly and realized the noise was coming from very far away, but it was coming from above him. Gintoki gazed up, looking for what angle he was about to be attacked from, but he didn't see Segata in the sky above. Gintoki became more alarmed and held out his bokuto, ready to counter any attack that was about to hit him. But yet again, nothing approached nor attacked. This both angered and terrified Gintoki, he thought for a split second perhaps Segata had died and become a ghost that was now haunting its killer. But the third roar of Segata's catchphrase finally gave Gintoki the information he was looking for, he gazed up at the Moon, and dropped his jaw when he saw that Segata was on the Moon! "The kick from earlier must've knocked him into space!" Gintoki was stunned by not only his actions but that somehow Segata was still alive out there! Segata increased his size, becoming more visible to anyone who would gaze up upon the Moon. With his size now increased enough, Segata took a firm grip and grabbed hold of the Moon itself, lifting it up and holding it over his head, Segata uttered his catchphrase yet again, "Sega satan shiro!". On his delivery, Segata tossed the Moon, aiming directly for the Earth, Gintoki's jaw stayed dropped, seeing just what was going on, being completely bewildered by the turn of events. Gintoki was honestly very unsure of how to proceed but knew that there were many innocent people whose lives would be lost if the Moon impacted on the Earth's surface. Closing his eyes and entering a state of concentration, Gintoki stayed calm, remaining focused on his inner thoughts and ideas. A short while passed and Gintoki opened his eyes. Gintoki clenched his fists and grit his teeth, suddenly his hair began flickering, the color was seemingly changing once again, but it shifted back and forth as it seemed like Gintoki was trying to push for something to happen. A lightning bolt struck the ground, which could be heard for miles. Gintoki pushed himself to his limit, and kept going! His hair flared, transforming from its silver-white into a pure golden yellow, it also spiked upward. Gintoki's body surrounded itself in a golden aura, Gintoki had transformed into a Super Saiyan. (Cue Super Saiyan Goku - Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle) Now as a Super Saiyan, Gintoki felt much more powerful and proceeded to take the action he knew was needed. Gintoki harnessed his Ki, and took off into the air, Gintoki flew high up into the sky, looking for a precise position, and he found one quickly. He now had a much clearer view of the Moon and knew this was where he should strike. Gintoki put his two hands out in front of him, with his palms almost touching. White energy began forming in Gintoki's hands, and he pulled back his arms whilst sustaining his hands in the same position. "Kame...", Gintoki looked up at the Moon, seeing that it had not yet entered Earth's atmosphere. "hame...", the energy that was charging in Gintoki's hands had now become much larger and looked sufficient, Gintoki took a final look at the Moon, and focused his eyes on the center, locking that has a target in his mind. ".....HA!". Gintoki stretched his hands outward, the energy that formed in his hand fired forward, forming a beam of Ki energy, this was the Kamehameha. The Ki attack fired for miles upon miles, it managed to successfully escape Earth's atmosphere where it impacted against the Moon. The Moon was a gigantic celestial object compared to Gintoki, and he knew that. But it didn't stop him from trying, The Moon simply kept traveling closer toward Earth's atmosphere, as though the Kamehameha was completely irrelevant. Segata watched from orbit as he saw the Moon's continued descent toward the planet below. The tension of the situation was beginning to overwhelm Gintoki, whose Kamehameha was starting to less effective than it had been before. To make matters worse, Segata grew in size once again and delivered a punch on the Moon that increased its speed, it was withstanding orbital entry. Seeing the Moon now appearing much, much larger, Gintoki became enraged! In his anger, Gintoki intensified his Kamehameha! The Ki attack was now much bigger and was exerting a lot of force against the Moon,'' "I don't care if I have to blow up the Moon! I will keep these people safe! TAKE THIS!"'' An explosion of anger coursed through Gintoki's body, as all that emotion successfully fueled his energy! The Golden Warrior Samurai shouted as his Kamehameha became absurdly potent. The Kamehameha finally halted the Moon's approach, for a moment the two seemed at an impasse. But Super Saiyan Gintoki's Kamehameha finally broke through, and with such a huge pool of energy backing up the Ki attack, the Moon began crumbling, but the Kamehameha did not yield, it's sheer ferocity kept pushing harder and harder, the Moon kept breaking apart, splitting in many chunks before finally the Moon completely fell apart, the Kamehameha still pushed deeper into outer space, Segata saw the Kamehameha approaching, and evaded the attack as best he could. Segata looked back down at the planet, seeing that the remains of the Moon were burning up due to orbital entry. With the Moon now out of the picture, Gintoki had exhausted himself, Gintoki fell from the skies and landed on the ground, creating a small impact as a result, Gintoki's golden aura and hair ceased, reverting Gintoki back to regular self. The Samurai slowly climbed back up onto his feet and gazed up at the sky once again, being reminded that the Moon was no more. Meanwhile, in the lonely exterior of outer space, Segata gazed down upon the marvel that was planet Earth. The two men grew tired and depleted any and all energy they had to fight, as they as they were concerned, this was over. K.O.? APOCALYPTIC! Conclusion Boomstick: Holy Hell! That was awesome! ''' Wiz: Gintoki and Segata's abilities are so varied and unusual that even in a fight to the death, deciding on a verdict like this is hard to call. '''Boomstick: Well, no matter how long it takes, I'll look forward to seeing them in action again. Wiz: This battle is a Draw. Category:Blog posts Category:Joke Death Battles Category:'Shonen Jump vs Sega' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with/that had a mysterious combatant Category:Shadow7615 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Death Battles with Music